Infinite Love
by imnotsorryilovedelena
Summary: It is Elena and Damon's Wedding day and the just can't wait for the honeymoon to celebrate. But the day quickly changes from Happiness to heartache when Jeremy goes missing.
1. Chapter 1

Elena stood there in awe of herself for a looked at her reflection in appreciation. She felt felt was wearing a dress so that dropped down to her feet, with the most beautiful train you ever was a bold and daring red. The color of a long stem rose, and more importantly Damon's favorite color. She figured she could at least let him have one thing since she was controlling everything else today.

_**"You look gorgeous, if you didn't already know"**_ Damon teased while leaning in the doorway.

**_"Damon!What are doing up her,get out!"_**she screamed in panic and surprise.

**_"But you look so beautiful"_**he said while walking towards her, and closing the door behind him.

**_"Damon, I mean it, you are not suppose to see me"_**she pleaded while looking for a place to hide.

**_"Oh you don't believe in that silly superstition do you?"_** Damon teased.

**_"Damon the groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding it's the rules"_** She said, hiding behind the mirror.

_**"I'm pretty sure there is another rule about not getting married if you are both dead, but here we are"**_he snickered still walking closer to her until he was right next to her.

**_"Damon, we can't."_** she pleaded.

**_"Oh, but I think we can"_**he whispered in her moved her hair, then proceeded to kiss the nape of her neck,while letting finger slide down the arch of her turned towards him.

_**"Okay, but we have to be quick"**_ she said finally given in.

**_"I will try, but I can't make any promises"_** he breathed in her led her to the bed and lifted her up. He laid her on the bed gently. He climbed on top of her to kiss her gently, then proceeded to let his lips trail down her to the top of her dress.

**_"You can't rip this dress, Damon we need it for later"_**she said almost reading his mind. He looked at her smugly before disappearing under her dress. Elena couldn't see what Damon was doing but she felt felt herself becoming wet at just the thought of him down there. She felt him play with the trim of her panties her panties, before pulling them down completely. She then felt his tongue slide it's way inside her. Elena jumped in shock, she grabbed at the sheets. She needed to keep some type of stability as Damon devoured her. She told her self not to scream out and give any clue to the guest downstairs of what tongue curled and hit a spot inside of her she didn't even know she had. A rush of pleasure came rushing through her, she could hardly contain herself if he didn't stop soon, people downstairs would know what they were doing. He licked up her excitement, before finally coming from under her dress. Elena was breathing heavy now, but she couldn't let Damon get the upper hand. She flipped him over pinning his hands down.

**_"Hey I was supposed to be in control this time"_** he reminded her.

**_"The bride is always in control on the wedding day"_** she teased She climbed on top of him grinding herself against his pelvis. She slid her hand under his shirt and kissed his neck seductively She sat up continuously grinding on him. Damon was beginning to get aroused and Elena felt his manhood try to escape, the prison that was his pants. He tried to sit up but Elena pushed him back down. This only turned Damon on more. She lifted her hand up just enough to let her hand slide under his pants. She grabbed the shaft of his now erect penis. She continuously let slid her hand from the shaft to the tip repeated until she saw Damon reaching for the headboard for support. She took this as a cue to go faster.

**_"Elena you are going to make me ruin my dress pants"_** he moaned.

_**"Try to hold it a little while longer, I'm not finished with you"**_ she said, while slowly undoing his belt. She pulled his pants to his knees, and climbed on top of him, placing his manhood inside of knew Damon didn't have much left in him so she had to make it worth rocked back and forth as fast as her vampire speed would allow her. Damon grabbed her waist for support, but Elena wasn't stopping until she knew Damon finished. She grabbed his hands and pinned them behind his head while continuously grinding on top of him. She knew this would get Damon, he could never handle when she made him feel helpless. He arched his back into her one more time before screaming out. Elena placed her hand on his lips.

_**"Shh, someone is going to hear."**_ she warned him, before rolling next to him.

**_"Isn't there another rule about make the groom scream out"_**he laughed.

_**"Yea, but we been broke that rule"**_she looked at each other, and smiled.

**_"We better get down stairs or we will be late"_** Damon reminded her.

**_"We can be a little late"_** Elena smiled before snuggling close to Damon. They laid there in utter peace knowing that they were both going to be married to the love of their life in a matter of were ready to lay there for hours when they heard a frantic knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena hoped out the bed and ran to door before any one could to open it, giving Damon just enough time to pull his pants back opened the door ready to explain to why her and Damon were so late to their own wedding, only to be stunned at the sight of a frantic Bonnie.

**"What's wrong?"** Elena ask immediately.

**"It's Jeremy no one can find him anywhere,"** Bonnie replied fighting the sadness in her voice.

**"What do you mean no one can find him? where did you look?"**Damon was now standing next to Elena, completely enamored by the conversation.

**"We looked everywhere Damon."** Bonnie trying to hide the worry in her voice.

**"Where exactly is everywhere,did you look in the arcade,at the school, at the grill, or even at the Prom King's house?"** Damon asked suspiciously

**"Of course we did, we've known him his whole life, we know where to look."**Bonnie snapped angry that Damon would even doubt she knew less about Jeremy than him.

**"I don't know Bonnie, you haven't exactly been hanging around us supernatural much lately. The time that you weren't around people changed, Jeremy changed."**Damon told her.

**"Look, I know I have been a little distant but it's hard. A few months ago I was dead, and I made peace with it. But now I'm back, and not without consequences. My mom traded her life for mine Damon, that's not something you just get over. So excuse me while I try to separate myself from it all."** Bonnie admitted

**"That's a great sad story Bonnie, but look around we all have lost someone it's not just you. We are all in the same boat, the only difference is we didn't abandon our friends to run away"** Damon snapped.

**"I didn't run away Damon,I…"**Bonnie began.

**"Look Bonnie, Damon may be acting like an ass now,but he is since you came back you have acted completely I let it go because, I understood you needed some space. Except it's been weeks Bonnie, and this is the first time we are seeing is a lot we all need to talk about, but if now Jeremy is missing. so if you two don't mind I would rather save this conversation for another time, so I can go find my brother."** Elena said annoyed at the situation. She brushed passed the two of them and headed for the stairs with Damon close behind. She was greeted at the bottom of the steps by Caroline. She was holding a beautiful bouquet in her first thought Caroline was still trying to organize the was okay because that was Caroline's way when it came to a crisis, she liked to use party planning as a distraction. she ready to tell Caroline to call the thing off when she noticed something about the bouquet. They didn't really match her theme, Caroline is known for detail there is no way that bouquet was for her.

**"Caroline where'd you get the flowers?"** Elena asked Caroline casually assuming Tyler gave them to her.

**"I found them on the porch, I figured someone left them for the bride I was just about to bring them to you"** Caroline informed her. Elena was confused now, who would leave flowers on the porch for her. Everyone she could think of was already invited to the wedding so they would have no need to leave flowers on the porch.

**"Did they come with a card?"**Elena asked.

**"I didn't see one"** Caroline told her. Elena could see the stick where the card should be poking out of the bouquet. she ran outside to the porch hoping to find the card Caroline must have dropped on her way to bring the flowers looked on the steps, the porch, the grass, anywhere that she thought the card might have blown. However, there was no card in sight. She turned to walk back in the house when she noticed a small sliver of paper sticking out of the crack of the door hinge. It was barely noticeable, nevertheless she saw pulled it out of the hinge. It wasn't just a small card instead a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and looked it over. She was consumed by rage. she looked into the house to see all her friends gathered in a circle, and there standing in the center was Caroline. She rushed pass the group snatching Caroline in the process. She dragged her up the stairs, tossing her on the floor to her and Damon's bedroom.

**"Ow Elena, what did you do that for?"** Caroline asked while standing herself back up.

**"Where did you get the flowers Caroline?"** Elena asked flatly

**"I told you already Elena, I found them on the porch."** Caroline told her

**"And there was no card?"** Elena asked.

**"No, Elena. What's wrong with you?"** Caroline questioned back.

**"Yes, Elena what ****_IS_**** wrong with you?"**Tyler asked from behind. Elena turned to see Damon, Tyler, Matt, Stefan, and Bonnie watching her.

**"What's wrong with me is my brother is missing and my best friend is lying to me."**Elena hissed

**"Lying about what?"** Damon asked.

**"This."** Elena informed Damon while handing him the folded paper. Damon unfolded the paper so everyone could see.

**"It just a drawing of a horse"** Matt said.

**"Thanks, for stating the obvious Prom King"** Damon snarled.

**"And, who do we know who loves drawing horses especially for Caroline"** Elena inquired.

**"Klaus."**they all said in all turned back towards Caroline with looks of horror and confusion.

**"It's not what you all think, he just wanted to meet me."** Caroline said, trying to defend her actions against the judgement she felt from her friends.

**"I think that Klaus doesn't make things that easy.I also think it is very suspicious that Klaus wants to meet with you the same day that Jeremy goes missing."**Elena said.

**"Think, Caroline did you give Klaus any inclination that you might not show up?"**asked Stefan.

**"No, I was just my normal self, and he never seems to lose hope then."** Caroline said.

**"So you actually went to go see him, when?"** Tyler asked angrily

**"If I didn't who knows what he would have done, you know how he is."** Caroline pleaded

**"What if Klaus took Jeremy, for leverage. You know something to insure you would show up"** Stefan all went silent at the thought of it.

**"We don't have time for the what ifs, we need to go find out"** Elena said.

**"Okay, but we can't go in there blind Elena, he is tricky"** Tyler suggested.

**"We don't have time."** Elena said before rushing down the all followed her out the door.

**"What if he is not there?"** Matt asked

**"He has to be, you wait here, I don't want you to get hurt"** Elena told him.

**"I can protect myself Elena, I have done fine for years."** he argued.

**"I know Matt, but Klaus is different. He's stronger and faster than your average vampire.I need you here, please Matt."** Elena pleaded.

**"Fine, Elena but you have to trust me to protect myself soon."** He said before storming back into the house.

**"Are you ready?"**Damon asked.

**"Yes, let's go."** Elena said before turning to leave.

**"I will meet you guys there."**Bonnie said while getting in the car.

**"Okay fine"** Elena said before taking off towards Klaus's mansion with Damon,Caroline, Stefan and Tyler running along side arrived at the Mansion in no time.

**"Bonnie isn't here yet."** Stefan pointed out.

**"She'll meet us in there, we can't wait"** Elena said taking a step forward, before Damon blocked her path.

**"Wait, I am all for going in hitting first and finding out questions last but at least let me go first. I don't want you to be the first one that Klaus sees."** Damon insisted.

**"Maybe I should go first, after all he wants me."** Caroline suggested.

**"No, Caroline you are our leverage and if you go in first, we risk losing that leverage."**Stefan informed her.

**"Fine, I won't go first, but someone has to come on need to go now."**Elena said getting impatient.

**"Fine, let's go. I need to talk to him anyway"** Said Tyler kicking in the door before anyone could stop all followed him inside.

**"Do you smell that?"** Tyler asked turning towards everyone.

**"Jeremy!"** Elena screamed in a panic before running in a panic towards the smell. Everyone was prepared to follow behind her, when they heard a car pull up. They all turned to see Bonnie getting out of the car.

**"I can't let her go running around Klaus's mansion alone, tell Bonnie what's going on."** Damon said in the mist of running behind Elena.

**"What's going on, where is Elena and Damon?"** Bonnie asked as she walked into the mansion.

**"Elena ran to track the smell"** Caroline Informed her.

**"What smell?"** Bonnie , Stefan and Tyler all paused looking to see who speak next.

**"What smell?"** Bonnie asked again.

**"Blood."** they all answered in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena ran as fast as she didn't know what she was running to, or what she might find. She just knew she smelt blood,and she needed to be where ever that blood smelling blood was exhilarating to time was different, this time she knew the blood belonged to someone she cared about, someone she hoped it wasn't Jeremy, and she was about to find out the truth now. She stopped in front the door,that led to the ever was causing the smell of blood was behind that door. She hesitated for a moment, out of fear. Fear not for her own life, but for Jeremy's. She was prepared to fight whatever, and who ever stood in way to get to Jeremy. But she wasn't prepared ta actually see Jeremy. To see him in physical pain after all the emotional pain have been through this year could be too much. But she had to face her fear head on, because no matter what Jeremy needed her and she needed to get pass this door to get to him. So she put her fear aside and pushed her way through the was immediately struck with pain. She stood frozen, her throat dry, her heart felt her self dropping to the ground. But when she expected to feel the the cold hard ground, she instead felt the warm tender embrace of Damon's turned around to see Damon giving her one of his most concerned looks.

**"What's wrong Elena, talk to me?"** Damon asked unable to hide the fear in voice.

**"He's not here, but look at all that blood is no way he could still be alive when he lost that much blood. Damon where is he, I just want to see him again.I just want to hug him, and tell him I love was supposed to be our year. No more death,no more losing people we love no more promised each other Damon.I just want my brother,where is my brother?"** Elena asked. She knew Damon didn't have the answer, no one did. She felt Damon wiping away a tear from her eye. She didn't even realize she was didn't want to cry, she needed to be strong. Tears were weakness, and she couldn't be weak, not when Jeremy needed tried to stop the tears, but that only made it worse. Before she could stop herself she was crying in Damon's arms, unable able to move, just cry.

**"What happened" **Stefan asked looking down at Damon and Elena, with Bonnie,Tyler and Caroline by his side. Damon just nodded towards the puddle of blood. They all turned their attention to the center of the room, towards the puddle of blood. Caroline gasped, while Stefan and Bonnie stood silent. Caroline retreated into Tyler's arms and began to continued to look on in disbelief in a trance like state.

**"What's with all the tears, I thought reunions were supposed to be happy."** Klaus joked as he entered the room.

**"You!"** Elena screamed while trying to break free of Damon's arms**."Let me go Damon!"** She screamed

**"No, Elena you will get yourself killed." **Damon pleaded

**"Then, I will bring him down with me"** Elena snarled

**"The lovely Elena, so fierce yet so naïve Do really think you stand a chance against me."** Klaus laughed.

**"She might not be able to take you down alone, but we are more than willing to help."** Bonnie sneered.

**"Before anyone else get hurt why don't you just tell us what you want Klaus, why are you back in Mystic Falls?"**Stefan ask flatly

**"Well isn't it obvious, I want Caroline."** Klaus admitted with a smile

**"How many times does she have to tell you that she doesn't want you. It's pathetic."** Tyler snapped

**"Pathetic! Pathetic is what you all are! To think that you could ever come into my house, and deny me what I ask! Don't you know who I am!"** Klaus growled.

**"If you are so tough and so strong than why did you need Jeremy, Why didn't you just take Caroline?"** Tyler baited

**"Jeremy was just for fun, and how else would you have known I was back"**Klaus squirmed, still ready to attack but Damon's grip was too strong for her to break.

**"So you killed Jeremy, just for 's cruel Klaus even for you."**Stefan said.

**"I never said I killed him, did I?"** Klaus in the room went still including Elena.

**"Then where is he?"** Bonnie finally had the nerve to ask. Klaus smiled looking toward the all turned towards the door on the far side of the stood frozen, she didn't care how Jeremy looked as long as he was if on cue Out walked a dusty blonde hair man with red glistening eyes carrying Jeremy's still body.

**"Why isn't he moving. What's wrong with him, what did you do?"** Elena screamed.

**"I barely touched the boy, you can have him back if Caroline just came with me to New Orléans." **Klaus negotiated

**"Even if by miracle Caroline chose to go with you, how would we know you won't just kidnap one of us every time you want something."**Stefan questioned

**"You know me better than that Stefan. After all only a Rippah knows a Rippah. I came to get what should be mines and then I'm finished with this miserable town."** Klaus told him flatly

**"Well we are taking Jeremy back, whether you like it or not"** Bonnie threatened ,while staring at the blond-haired man, who buckled to his knees. Damon let go of Elena who immediately ran to the man catching Jeremy before he could fall to the ground. She ran him back to the Damon, who instinctively bit his wrist to feed Jeremy his blood. Elena stopped him, before his wrist could reach her brother's lips.

**"He's moving."** She said excited. She Looked down at Jeremy's hand.**"His ring,he's wearing his ring. He's going to be okay."** Elena smiled looking down at him letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding excitement was interrupted by a bone chilling screamed. She turned around to see the blond-haired man, lying on the floor screaming for his life. He reached out for Klaus. Klaus looked at Bonnie then back at the man as if he was thinking something over. No one knew what he was going to do but they were prepared, to defend themselves no matter what. Klaus finally walked over to the man and simply snapped his neck. Bonnie jumped back,shocked by the abruptness of the connection.

**"Now, look what you made me do. He was one of my favorites."** Klaus admitted

**"You didn't have to kill him."** Tyler snapped

**"If I didn't your little witch would have, now wouldn't she."** He implied

**"I was killing him, I was changing him back. Changing him back from whatever it was that you turned him into,so he'd be less of a threat."**Bonnie admitted

**"My dear little witch that is killing him,changing him back would be making him human and no one wants for what he was, it's a little project I have worked on while in New Orléans.I have actually picked up a lot of new things actually."** Klaus smiled laughing at a joke no one else understood.

**"Whatever Klaus, we have Jeremy where leaving,and you are not going to us."** Bonnie threatened

**"What makes you think that little Bennett witch?"** Klaus asked

**"This"** Bonnie said while all looked at Klaus for a reaction, but he showed none.

**"Your little parlor tricks don't work on me witch, you see I came well prepare this time I brought my own witch, something else I picked up while in New Orleans."** Klaus smiled at the door again. This time out came a tall fair-skinned woman, who was also chanting. Bonnie stopped chanting and so did the other , Elena and Caroline all gasped as they looked where the once lifeless body of the blond-hair man. Now there stood that same blond-hair man staring directly at them.

**"Now what were you saying, about me not leaving for what I came for little Bennett."** Klaus smiled vindictively.


	4. Chapter 4

**"You can't imitate us matter what freaks you have on your side."** Tyler yelled looking at the newly resurrected man standing before them.

**"But I'm not not a freak Tyler.I'm better."**The man spoke for the first time.

**"What do you mean?How do you know my name?"**Tyler questioned

**"Well you are one of Klaus's.I can tell.I can smell it on are the most hostile towards the lovely Elena of course."** he paused for a moment to smile at grimaced.**"so,obviously you must be Tyler. I also know the dark-haired man over there giving me the death-stare it beautiful,yet deadly witch is of course . Perfect-hair over there has to be the infamous Rippah."** He smiled proud of himself

**"Great, you can use context clues, and figured out who we all you still haven't told us who or what you are."** Caroline mocked

**"Well I'm Caleb,and this is Eve.I'm a hybrid and she's a witch, and we are here to take you back with us."**Caleb said flatly

**"She is not going back with you!We are not just going to let you take her! I am so sick of everyone coming here thinking they can bully us!"**Elena snapped

**"Elena I would rather not have to hurt if you keep making empty threats like that I will have to."**Caleb threatened. His nails began to grow at an abnormal lengths, giving the appearance of sharp claws. He smiled at the group making sure to show his now elongated fangs.**"You see, I'm not your average hybrid, I am capable of a lot more than you know."** He threatened

**"Well I was the first of Klaus's hybrid,as well as the first to break the sire bond. You have no idea what I am capable if you want to keep threatening my friends, I would be happy to show you."** Tyler threatened back.

**"Alright boys. You are both scary,but I am sure there is another was to handle this."**Eve said with a evil grin,directed towards just laid there still looking up at Elena

**"I'm sorry I broke our promise."** Jeremy whispered.

**"It's okay. We will just start over when you get better."** Elena reassured him,while helping him sit up.

**"Why isn't is working?"** Caleb randomly asked

**"I don't know,this has never happened."** Eve said confused

**"Well I am guessing you never went up against a Bennett witch either."** Bonnie said with a smile

**"You guys mind filling us in on the private conversation you all are having?"** Damon asked

**"Eve, was trying to kill Jeremy again, but I already put a protection spell on him."** Bonnie informed the group

**"Oh, well way to Bon!"**Damon exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him.**"What that was a smart plan "**

**"It doesn't matter,we will still get her!"** Eve screamed. With a wave of her hand she knocked everyone to their feet.** "I'm over playing games with you people. There are things that must be done in New Orleans and this is just wasting time."**In that same moment she pointed towards Caroline snatching her hand back with Caroline unwilling being pulled back along with her hand.

**"NO!"**Bonnie came to an immediate stood up, keeping her glare on Eve. Eve dropped to the ground.** "You want to play, we can play."** Bonnie said flatly. Bonnie moved pass Caroline who still standing in the middle of it all. She wanted to be closer to Eve to build the connection she was forcing on Eve. Caleb ran to attack Bonnie. Only to be tackled by Tyler. Klaus took this as a initiative to grab Caroline, but Elena grabbed her first tossing her back to the group and away from Klaus. She wasn't fast enough to get herself away though. Klaus grabbed her and bit her deep into her neck. She screamed out in agony. Bonnie and Tyler both turned giving their attention too Elena,as well as giving Eve,and Caleb a chance to get the upper hand. Eve was so drained she just fell completely on the other hand took this opportunity to flip Tyler over and claw open his chest. Tyler grunted at the pain. He took a deep breath and pulled used all the strength he had to toss Caleb across the room. He rolled over to see Elena at Klaus's feet bleeding out. Damon and Stefan both ran at the same time. Stefan ran to tackle Klaus, but was immediately knocked against the wall. Damon used this as the perfect distraction for Klaus and grabbed Elena from under him immediately bring her to his was now lying where Jeremy once laid.

**"Take her if you want, it doesn't still need my blood to save her."** Klaus pointed out.

**"I would be happy to give her my blood,if you just give me Caroline."** Klaus negotiated.

**"How about you give her your blood or I kill your witch."** Bonnie threatened building her connection with Eve again.

**"Don't say things you don't mean Bennett. We all know you don't kill."**Klaus mocked

**"A lot has changed since you've left Mystic Falls don't know what I am capable of." **Bonnie said watched Klaus and Bonnie to see who would break first. Tyler took this time as the perfect opportunity to attack. He stood up and immediately pinned Caleb to the wall.

**"I know you don't believe Bonnie could kill,but what about you choice save Elena,or lose both your witch and your hybrid."** Tyler threatened.

**"Do you honestly think you can kill my hybrid"**Klaus jammed his fist straight through Caleb's chest,grabbing his heart and holding screamed out.**"I don't know if I can kill him,but I can definitely try."** Tyler said squeezing Caleb's heart tighter, causing Caleb to scream out in pain.

**"Choose Klaus. NOW!"**Bonnie yelled, tightening her connection on Eve,who was balled into the fetal was no longer smiling.

**"I refuse to be forced into doing something.I DECIDE IF ELENA DIES!I AM A KING, NO ONE COMMANDS ME!"** Klaus roared.

**"We don't have time for doesn't have time for this. We need to do something now."**Damon said unable to hide the fear in his looked down at Elena who was trembling now.

**"Elena, you have to fight started the promise over are breaking the promise." **Jeremy said fighting the tears

**"I know,I'm sorry"** Elena said weakly.

**"You see you are wasting time. Elena is dying because you are stupid enough to think you can kill my hybrid."**Klaus said flatly

**"Right we can't kill your hybrid, because your witch will bring him how about we kill your witch first and then your hybrid."** Bonnie threatened. Eve screamed a spine-tingling flinched, he wasn't used to having no stood in silence pondering what he should do next.

**"Fine, kill the witch and my hybrid, but then you will all have three dead bodies on your hands."**Klaus said smugly.

**"Fine, I'm sure I can find a way to save Elena without your blood."**Bonnie said just as smug.

**"Wait"**Caroline said before anyone was hurt.**"If I come with you now, willingly will you save Elena?"**Caroline asked.

**"Of course this all could have been avoided if you simply agreed earlier."** Klaus said

**"Then, I will come with you have to save Elena first."**Caroline told him.

**"Fine,bring her to me."**Klaus lifted Elena up and walked towards bit his wrist and held it over Elena's lips, who was still lying in Damon's arms. She drank slowly at first before really allowing it to flow through her.

**"That should be enough"** Klaus said moving his wrist from her lips. In that same moment,Damon whisked Elena back towards the group.

**"Now for Caroline,as promised"** Klaus said holding his hand out towards walked towards Klaus, with no one holding her grabbed her tight. **"Let's go before your friends get any ideas."** Klaus said in a rush.

"**Now Klaus don't you know us better than you really think we wouldn't assume you wanted that we had a backup plan,when the time came for one."** Stefan said smugly.

**"What could you possibly have, that could stop me"** Klaus moved aside, so that Rebekah could walk in.

**"So you planned on coming to Mystic Falls and not even saying hello."** Rebekah teased.

**"Rebekah what are you doing here?"**Klaus asked

**"That is rather inconsiderate of you Klaus, you didn't even tell me you were leaving."** Elijah said while entering from across the room.

**"Elijah, I just"** Klaus began

**"Well you know mother always said he had the worst manners."** Kol said entering the room with a smile.

**"Kol,but...I thought you were dead"** Klaus said.

**"I was and here you are with your little necromancer, with no intentions of helping thinking about yourself and your little hybrids aren't you brother."** Kol and Bonnie moved away from Eve and Caleb going back to the group.

**"You know, witches make me very its since mother switched bodies with me, or maybe it's just my general distaste for way..."** Rebekah sped towards Eve snapping her neck**"I feel a lot more comfortable when they are dead."**She continued. Kol walked towards Caleb, who was try to gain his balance back.

**"So this is the hybrid who's life you felt was more important to bring back over your own brother?"** Kol inquired walking closer to Caleb.

**"Kol don't!"** Klaus begged. Kol rammed his hand through Caleb's newly healed chest and ripped his heart out,dropping it to the ground.

**"Oops, sorry should have told me sooner."** Kol laughed while pushing Caleb to the ground and stepping on his heart. Klaus looked on in shock.

**"Why are you helping them"**Klaus asked

**"Like the Bennett witch said Klaus.A lot has happened since you been gone"**Kol said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Family."** Rebekah laughed. **"As if you know the meaning of the word."** Rebekah continued flatly.

**"No one has time for your hysterics Rebekah."** Klaus said.

**"Actually, I think our lovely sister has a point. I mean here we are in a room with the lifeless body of your very own necromancer. Very ironic in fact. I ask you the whole time you have known this woman, did you ever think about using bring me back."** Kol asked. Klaus stood silent.

**"It's what I thought.**" Kol said flatly.

**"You only think of yourself Klaus. All you do is try a manipulate us, that's not family."** Rebekah stated.

**"You think I don't know what family is. Then what do you think I'm doing in New Orleans."** Klaus snapped.

**"Yes we heard about your little abomination"** Kol said coldly.

**"It is not an abomination, it is you future nephew. Your family. This baby will be part of us." **Elijah argued.

**"What ever that ****_THING_**** is, it is not family."** Rebekah snapped.

**"Rebekah, stop this. You do not talk about family like that."** Elijah snapped back.

**"You only care about family when its convenient. Did you care about family when you and Klaus decided to take your road trip without me. Did you consider telling Klaus to help bring Kol back. No, you didn't. You act so high and might. As if you are above us all because you don't like to kill as much as we do. But you know what you are worst than us. We might kill and physically torture people. But you are conniving and don't care who you hurt, even family. As long as it doesn't messes with your master plan. That much worst than anything me or Kol have done. As least we know to draw the line when it comes to each other."** Rebekah stood silent. Elijah looked around, at all the staring faces.

**"I am sorry you feel like that, but I would rather we talk about this when there are less ears around. I suggest we focus on the matter at hand."** Elijah suggested.

**"Of course,big brother. Let's push Bekah's feelings aside just as we always 't you think that little act is getting old. Sooner or later she's going to snap you know."** Kol said defending Rebekah.

**"I SAID NOT NOW!"** Elijah Screamed. Everyone in the room jumped including Klaus. The fact that Elijah lost his temper meant this was bigger than Caroline.

**"Now tell us why you are here Klaus."** Elijah ordered regaining his composure.

**"As I already told your new friends here. I'm here for Caroline."** Klaus answered.

**"We Know what you told them, but we also know you wouldn't risk your throne in New Orleans, just for a woman."** Kol remarked.

**"Even Caroline"** Rebekah added.

**"You don't know me as well as you think."**Klaus stated.

**"Cut the act Klaus, we are tired of it. Tell us why you are here."** Elijah said flatly.

**"Fine, it's not like you can stop me anyway.I'm here for the doppelganger."** Klaus admitted.

**"What, you can't have her. Elena is a vampire now,she won't work in any stupid plan you have. She is no longer human."** Damon interrupted.

**"I know that Salvatore, which is why I was referring to Katherine."** Klaus said smugly.

**"There is fault in your reasoning brother, Katherine won't work either. No vampire will."** Elijah told him confused.

**"Oh they didn't tell you I thought you would have told each other everything when you all planned to betray me. Katherine is human now."** Klaus informed him.

**"Impossible!"** Elijah snapped.

**"Very possible in found a cure."** Klaus informed him.

**"And how does newly fragile Katherine fit into your plan." **Elijah asked.

**"Well my hybrids may be indestructible with the help of my witches,they still are not stable. The primal nature is too strong in them. All they crave is blood, which is fine, but it's hard to hide them when they are bringing so much attention to themselves. I need the human blood of the doppelganger to balance it out."** Klaus admitted.

**"This is what you left New Orleans for. Katerina is finally human free, and you came here to ruin it all."** Elijah accused.

**"It's only right, If she would have been willing when I needed her those many years ago, I would already have my army of hybrids. Nor would my leadership in New Orleans be questioned."** Klaus said bluntly.

**"I won't let you use her."** Elijah argued.

**"As I remember you were against this those many years ago as well. Which is why I thought ahead. I knew you would have something to say when I brought her to New Orleans. So I made my own little back up plan. Right now as we speak, another of my hybrids is out looking for her.I ordered her not to kill , that primal instinct of theirs can take over sometimes.I don't remember if I said not to hurt her she's okay."** Klaus said sarcastically. Elijah ran across the room gripping Klaus by the neck. Lifting him in the air.

**"Where did you send me where you sent your stupid 't make me do something I will regret."** Elijah ordered.

**"I am the hybrid, the original hybrid, you can not talk to me like that."** Klaus snapped,trying to loosen Elijah's grip.

**"And I am your older brother. Therefore I am stronger than you. I let you believe you are all powerful,so you can have your fun. You might be quick with a dagger but that means nothing now. Now **  
**you have information that I want. You will tell me what I want to know."** Elijah threatened placing his thumb on Klaus's windpipe and applying pressure. Klaus gasped. **"Tell me"** Elijah ordered, pressing was gasping harder now, but he refused to talk.

**"Stop, your killing him!"** Rebekah said running to grab Elijah.

**"I will stop when he tells me what I need to know."** Elijah said flatly.

**"Kol, help me stop him."** Rebekah pleaded.

**"Why?"** Kol said coldly

**"Tell me Klaus. Do you really think that you are so are so powerful that you can survive, if I was to behead you. Or is it that you think I won't do it. Either way you would be wrong."** Elijah  
said sternly. He pressed harder causing his nail to press into Klaus's neck. Blood began to drip slowly down Klaus's neck.

**"She's at the Salvatore's"** Klaus admitted dropped him at his feet and turn to leave.

**"Matt."** Elena whispered.

**"He's all alone, we have to get back to the house before all hell breaks loose."** Damon suggested.

**"Let's go."** Bonnie said turning around to leave.

**"Bonnie wait my brother is unstable now. I don't know what he will do."** Kol warned her.

**"Don't worry about us, you stay and hold Klaus here."** Bonnie assured him, giving him a little smile.

**"I will stay too."** Rebekah volunteered.

**"Are you sure?"** Elena asked.

**"Yea we need to talk, maybe have somewhat of a 'family' meeting."**Rebekah said smugly looking at  
Klaus. Elena smiled knowingly.

**"Okay let's go."** Elena said before leaving out with the all ran out of the house, heading straight for the Salvatore's. Bonnie hoped in the car, with Jeremy at her else ran as fast as they could.

**"So what's the plan."** Tyler asked mid-run.

**"As much as I hate to say this. We need to save Katherine before Klaus's hybrid finds before Elijah finds Klaus's hybrid."** Elena said.

**"Easier said than done."** Damon said.

**"I know but we have to try."** Elena pleaded.

**"Guys, I think the plan just got complicated."** Caroline all stopped mid-stride. Elijah was standing in front of the Salvatore door, holding something unrecognizable in his hand.

**"It's going to be pretty hard sneaking Katherine out the house,with him standing guard."** Tyler pointed out.

**"Guess we need a plan B"** Damon said.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone moved at a steady slow pace. Elena stepping forward first. Damon close by her side.  
**"Elijah what are you doing?"** Elena asked. Elijah didn't speak he just kept looking ahead. Rolling the rock around in his hand.

**"Hey Elijah, You wouldn't be thinking about throwing that rock at my house now would you?"** Damon still stood silent.

**"Hey Elijah. You okay?"** Elena asked taking a step forward. He turned to face her.

**"The house has been charmed."** He said flatly. He tossed the rock towards the house.

**"Whoa, I just had those windows fixed."** Damon yelled as they all watched the rock fly to the nearest window. But the rock didn't hit the window. It bounced off of what seemed like thin air.

**"Wait what."** Tyler said confused. He took a step forward only to be bounced back just like the rock. Damon and Elena looked at each other before Damon took a step forward. But he too was bounced back.

**"It's my damn house. How can I be charmed against my own damn house!"** Damon yelled as Elena helped him up. Elijah pointed to some drawn symbols on the steps of the house.

**"It's a spell, to make sure no supernatural is allowed in."** Elijah told them.

**"But how would that help Klaus?"**Elena asked.

**"I don't know?"** Elijah admitted.

**"Matt!We can call Matt. He's human he can wipe away the symbol."** Caroline pulled out her phone and proceeded to dial Matt's number.

**"Hello."** A voice answered.

**"Your not Matt!"** Caroline accused.

**"Your right darling I'm not. Matt is a little tied up at the moment,can I take a message?"** The voice asked sarcastically. Everyone overhearing the conversation, now turned giving their attention to Caroline.

**"What did you do with Matt you twisted physco."** Caroline snapped.

**"Now, now is that anyway to talk to a friend."** the voice teased.

**"We aren't friends!"** Caroline yelled.

**"Oh but we could be. After all you are my maker's wife to be, aren't you."** The voice continued to teased.

**"I should have known you were one of Klaus's little puppets."** Caroline sneered.

**"I'm no one's puppet darling. Just helping out a friend. Now if you would be so kind as to send Elena in that would great."** The voice asked.

**"Why what do you want with her."** Caroline asked.

**"Well if you must know it seems that one doppleganger is just not they say two is always better than one."** The voice teased.

**"Even if we did send Elena in you idiots charmed the house so no supernatural can come in. Or did you forget Elena is supernatural now too."** Caroline argued.

**"Really did Elena try entering."** the voice asked knowingly. They all looked at each other in confusion.

**"So what we are just supposed to send Elena in there alone where we can't come in after her**." Caroline argued.

**"We won't harm her, we need if you send her in we will send your little human Matt out."** The voice informed her.

**"We need time to think"** Caroline bargained.

**"Sure, but don't take too long I don't think Matt has much more in him."** The voice said before hanging up.

**"I have to go in there, this is my fault. I'm the one who told Matt to stay behind."** Elena argued.

**"No, you were trying to protect him. Who could have known Klaus was this twisted."** Damon said trying to console Elena.

**"Well we have to do something we can't just leave him in there, with whoever that is."** Caroline yelled.

**"I'm on it."** Tyler said while dailing his phone. "Bonnie, where are you?" Tyler asked.

**"I'm five minutes away, what's going on?"** Bonnie asked.

**"It's bad get here quick."** Tyler said before hanging up. Less than 3 minutes later Bonnie and Jeremy pulled up in the car.

**"Why is everyone out here, we need to go get Matt."** Jeremy ran straight to the door only to be knocked back on to the hard ground.

**"That's why."** Damon said.

**"It gets worse there's some physco in there with Matt, who says he won't let him go until we give him Elena."** Carloline said filling them in.

**"But why.I thought you turning into a vampire was going to stop all this stupid doppleganger stuff."** Jeremy said

**"So did I."** Elena agreed.

**"Bonnie do you think you can stop the spell?"** Stefan asked.

**"Maybe, where is the symbol?"** she asked looking around.

**"There" **Elijah said pointing to the steps.

**"Oh this is like too spells in one. This is going to take some time to figure out."** Bonnie admitted.

**"What do you mean?"** Damon asked.

**"Okay remember that spell I cast on Elena's old house so that she could resend her invitation to all vampires, a few years ago when she was still human."** Bonnie said.

**"Yea." **Damon agreed.

**"Well it's like that but, it's different. This symbol is infused with the Petrova crest. No one can enter here but a Petrova. Even humans like Matt and Jeremy."** Bonnie told them.

**"So the jerk was lying when he said he would send Matt out."** Caroline asked.

**"No he wasn't. See the problem is only a Petrova can enter the barrier. However once they are in the can not come out. But anyone else without Petrova blood is free to leave."** Bonnie informed them.

**"So your saying if I go in, and you can't stop the spell I'm trapped in there."** Elena asked.

**"That's exactly what I'm saying Elena."** Bonnie admitted. Everyone went silent for a moment.

**"Then that settles it. Your not going in."** Damon ordered.

**"Damon, I have to. It's Matt we are talking about."** Elena argued.

**"Then we will find another way."** Damon said.

**"What if there isn't one."** Elena asked.

**"Then we will wait for Bonnie to undo the spell."** Damon argued.

**"You heard here Damon. It's going to take time. Time that Matt doesn't have."** Elena countered.

**"Please Elena. Don't do this. We don't know what's in there, and I won't be able to get to you if you need me. Please Elena just wait."** Damon pleaded.

**"I can't."** Elena said before running onto the step. Damon ran after her immediately getting slapped back to the ground. He got back up and ran to the barrier pounding on it, with all his might, hoping it would break.. He continued hitting it until his hands started to bleed. Still he didn't stop. Elena watched in horror. Running towards to the barrier she was now trapped in.** "Damon stop!"** she yelled. But he kept going. Stefan and Tyler trying to pull him away but he only tried harder. **"DAMON STOP!"** Elena was screaming now, but Damon couldn't seem to hear her. In fact no one could. No one even looked at her as if no one knew she spoke at all. She began to pound back on the barrier to get his attention. Only then did Damon lift his head to look at her as she mouthed the word 'Stop' once more. Just when Damon was finally calming down she saw the fear in his eyes. he began to pound furiously at the barrier now. Only it was just him this time, Jeremy,Tyler, and even Elijah joined in. She looked at Jeremy who was screaming while pounding on the glass only she couldn't hear his scream only by his face could she tell he was screaming. She turned towards Damon who was looking directly at was saying something but she could hear focused on his lips hoping she could read them and know what was happening. She finally watched his lips move slowly as she watched the words form. She panic instantly when she realized he was mouthing the words 'turn around'. But it was too late, before she knew it she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist dragging her to the door. She tried to break the hold, if only to see her the face of the person dragging her away. But it was useless whoever was holding her was far too powerful. Elena grabbed the frame of the door trying to hold as much stability as possible. She looked at the barrier as Damon mouthed her name. The wood began to split and Elena grip began to loosen.** "DAMON!"** Elena screamed from the top of her lungs before finally be snatched in the house with the door slammed shut behind her.


End file.
